You Are
by Serenade by Moonlight
Summary: She pinned Zero's hands above his head and sat on his lap.Zero looked at her, but something felt different. As he gazed into her eyes, he felt his energy being sucked out of his body. Zero X OC X Shiki. R & R
1. New Student

You Are

Hiya! It's Serenade by Moonlight writing my first fic on here. I don't if I should be excited or scared! XD. Ah, anyway. I hope you enjoy my story 8D. I hope you can tell that I'm not a fan of Yuki at all. XD.

* * *

"Yukiiiiiiiiii! Zeroooooooooo! We are expecting a new student today! She'll be arriving very soon and I want you two to show her around. She's very important and I need you to protect her from both the Night and Day Class. You see, she's a part of…" Headmaster Cross stopped talking to as he heard a knock on his door.

"That's her! That's her! That's her! Zero! Open the door! Quick! You can't keep her waiting!" The Headmaster said practically jumping out of his chair. Zero sighed and slowly walked over and opened the door. He practically couldn't breathe as the new student walked in. The amber-eyed, silver-haired beauty walked in the room and stopped and stared at Zero for awhile. Zero stared at her back as flashbacks of his past flooded his mind. She smiled at him then walked over to the Headmaster's desk.

'_Oh my… She's…She's so beautiful.'_ Zero thoughts got interrupted by Yuki punching him in the arm.

"Zero! Stop staring at the new student! I have never seen you interested in _anyone_, much less a new girl." Yuki said angrily as she repeatedly injured his arm.

"Ow, Yuki! Stop punching me! I wasn't staring at anyone!" Zero said back about twice as angrily.

"Humph. I don't like her." Yuki said as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

"What do you mean you don't like her!? She hasn't even said anything yet!" Zero responded.

"She doesn't need to say anything. I can sense she's going to cause trouble here." Yuki said stubbornly.

"Get over yourself, Yuki." Zero said bluntly.

"Zero! I've never seen you get so offended over a simple comment about someone. Do you know her or something!? Even if you did, you shouldn't insult your girlfriend like that!" Yuki responded stomping her feet at Zero's hurtful words.

"Just drop it, Yuki. I…" Zero trailed off as the girl turned around as the Headmaster guided her towards him.

"Zero. I'm entrusting you to her. Protect her at all costs. Understand?" The Headmaster ordered.

"Yeah." Zero and the mysterious girl walked out of the office and closed the door, leaving a furious Yuki to do nothing but watch them. They walked down the hall in silence until Zero's curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey…you never told me your name." He simply stated. The girl turned and looked at him with her entrancing amber eyes and Zero couldn't help but stare at her back.

"Aaya Mitaki. I hoped that you would know my name by now, Zero Kiryuu." She said smiling at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Zero. I'm hurt. How could you forget your best friend's name and appearance? Did your _girlfriend_ wipe out all names of all other girls?" She said and she peeked out of one eye.

"What? Best friend? Who? Yuki? How'd you know…?" Zero had so many questions, only to be left unanswered.

"You two were awfully loud in the room. I could hear everything you said. She seems sort of like…I don't know…a bossy bitch?" Aaya answered bluntly.

"What! Who are you to say…?"

"Offended are we? I'm just simply stating the truth. She judged me solely on appearance, and I'm doing the same to her. If I do recall correctly: '_I don't like her. She doesn't need to say anything. I can sense that she will cause trouble here'_ ring a bell?" Zero couldn't respond because he knew Aaya was right.

"Besides, who would you choose? Your girlfriend or your _best friend_?" Aaya said and she smiled that emotion-provoking smile.

"Why do you keep saying best friend? I don't remember…"

"Oh, that hurts Zero. It hurts right here, Zero." Aaya said as she pointed to her heart. Zero looked down to her arms in where she snuggled a white uniform.

"You're…you're a vampire! I'm not friends with vampires. You can die…" Zero started to say until Aaya grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"That's not very nice Zero…You know, I don't like to be hurt. But yet, you keep saying such things…that provoke me inside…" Aaya started to say until Zero pointed his gun at her temple.

"Let me go. Now." Zero demanded. Aaya smirked and with one quick motion, snapped the chain that connected Zero to his gun and threw him against the wall. Zero's body hit the wall with a sickening thud as Aaya slowly walked over and picked up his gun and put it inside her shirt. Zero tried to grab it but then stopped.

"You wouldn't even dare of putting your hand down there, would you? What would your girlfriend think, neh?" She asked as she pinned Zero's hands above his head and sat on his lap. Zero looked at her, but something felt different. As he gazed into her eyes, he felt his energy being sucked out of his body.

"What are you doing…?" Zero asked completely drained of all his energy.

"Zero… I know you remember me. I can see it in your eyes. If you cannot remember me emotionally…then let me help you…physically." Aaya said as she licked Zero's neck.

"Aaya…don't…" Zero started to say. Of course, she didn't listen as her fangs appeared and bit down on his neck. As she drank his blood, Zero's vision turned white, filled with visions of his childhood. Images of him, Ichiru, Yagari, and… her filled his mind. He remembered.

* * *

Ohsnap. Cliffhanger, much? I'll type another chapter as soon I feel creative 8D. I hope you enjoyed it! R & R Por Favor.


	2. I Remember

You Are

_Flashback_

_Ichiru chased Zero for hours, trying to hug his brother. _

"_Stop it, Ichiru! I'm sick!" Zero screamed as his brother locked onto his waist. _

"_I don't care, Zero! It's just a simple hug! Besides, it's freezing outside! The snow and ice is making our house seem colder than it already is." Ichiru never loosened his grip._

"_Ichiru, sometimes I just don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." Zero said as he finally gave in and hugged Ichiru. Their moment of synchronization was interrupted by the sound of a door opening downstairs._

"_Zero! Ichiru! We're home, and we brought you candy!" Zero's mother yelled up the stairs as the two six year old boys ran down the stairs excitedly._

"_Welcome home." The twins said in unison and smiled at their mother. _

"_Here you go. The strawberry one is for Ichiru and the Chocolate one is for Zero." Their mother handed them their flavored lollipops. Zero and Ichiru went outside to go look at the snow after their little hug-fight._

_They sat down near a tree when Ichiru pulled out his lollipop and started to unwrap it; only to stop because of his twin staring at him._

"_Yes, Zero?" Ichiru asked._

"_It's just that…you know, I've always loved strawberries…" Zero trailed off._

"_So…you want my lollipop, Zero?" Ichiru smiled at him._

"_Yes…"_

"_You're gonna have to catch me first!" Ichiru laughed and Zero chased him all over the place. The snow was getting heavier and vision clarity was diminishing. Zero kept running after his brother, without a worry in the world. Too caught up in his state of bliss to notice the protruding branch covered by snow beneath his feet, and Zero tripped. He yelped out in pain as his ankle was twisted in all sort of shapes and forms. _

"_Zero! Zero! Are you alright!? Should I get Sensei? Zero! You can at least tell me what to do!" Ichiru asked as he tried to tend to his brother. Both of them were too much in shock to figure out what to do next until their panic slightly subsided by the feeling of a person walking up from behind them._

"_You guys look like you need some help." The figure asked from behind. Ichiru turned around only to meet a girl with eyes the color of honey. He was about to scream until he realized it was just a little girl who looked about the same age as he was._

"_I think…I think my foot is broken!" Zero said as he tilted his head back in pain._

"_I…can take away your pain." The girl smiled at both of them and Zero felt she was suspicious._

"_What are you? Some magical creature or something?" Zero asked cautiously._

"_Close…I'm a vampire." Zero smacked her across her face._

"_Get away from us." Zero stated plainly as his hand mark appeared on the little girl's face._

"_Zero! Stop it! She offered to help us!" Ichiru tried to hold his brother down._

"_Don't be so naïve, Ichiru! She's the exact type of monster that we are supposed to hunt!" Zero struggled against his brother._

"_Oh, that hurt, little boy. I should've figured to expect nothing less of humans." The girl was about to get up and leave until Ichiru grabbed her arm._

"_Please, although he doesn't want it, please. Just…fix him please!" Ichiru begged the golden-eyed girl to stay and help. She walked in front of Zero and looked into his eyes but Zero turned his head away._

"_Don't look away." She ordered plainly, but being as stubborn as he was, Zero kept his eyes shut and his head turned. Getting impatient, the girl held Zero's face still and manually opened his eyes. As she stared into his eyes and vice versa, Zero went underneath a trance. Ichiru just watched as the young girl started to wrap up Zero's foot and she threw him across her back._

"_Lead me to your house." Ichiru was a little skeptical at first, but then decided there was nothing to lose. She followed Ichiru home and as he opened the door to his house, his parents rushed in and held the little girl at gunpoint. _

"_Ichiru! You didn't notice a vampire following you home? Why is she carrying Zero!?" They flooded him with questions and he assured that he would explain to them later. The girl laid Zero across Ichiru's bed and as she turned to leave, Ichiru grabbed her arm once again._

"_Wait! I want to thank you for saving my brother! You know…he means the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without him." Ichiru confessed to this practical stranger, but she smiled at him._

"_It's no problem. I should head home, it's getting dark outside and my parents will wake up soon." The girl explained._

"_Before you go…what's your name?" Ichiru asked._

"_Aaya Mitaki."_

_End Flashback_

Aaya finished drinking from Zero's neck and wiped her mouth. Zero regained consciousness as his eyes focused upon the girl in front of him.

"You…how…" Zero was about speechless.

"After that incident, we became friends. I guess I didn't leave you under your trance long enough." Aaya shrugged her shoulders. She dug in her shirt and pulled out his gun and threw it at him.

"I'll leave you to find your thoughts. I'll find my classes by myself." Aaya turned and left.

Zero stood up and watched as Aaya walked down the hallway and out of his sight.

"Aaya Mitaki…you are…something else."

* * *

I wonder why in every fic I write, Zero ends up being some kind of rape-victim. Almost. XD R & R.


	3. CoEd Dorm?

You Are

Haha, so here I am at like 7:30 just relaxing, and then I see I get this email about a review. XD And it's all like INTRODUCE SHIKI OR FEEL MY WRATH. Or something like that. So I'm like "Okay DDDDDDDDD:" -goes to write- So, here we go. XP ENTER SHIKI :D Oh and, I'm a Shiki fangirl so I'mma live out my inner fantasies. XD. Oh yeah, Language Warning?

* * *

Aaya appeared outside the Night Class Dorms as she stared at the mansion-like estate. She reached out and opened the overly-large door and peered inside to see no one.

"I wonder where everyone is…" Aaya said to herself.

The sun was setting as the orange glow from the sun entered the hallways through the windows. Aaya paused and looked outside because she heard roars and screams.

"Oh look, it's Zero…and his beloved girlfriend. What are they doing?" Aaya said as she looked at their attempts to hold back a crowd.

"What's going on…?" Aaya said as the noises came closer. She dropped her stuff on the floor as the door slammed open as hundreds of night class students flooded inside. Aaya stared at them as they stared back, however one of them seemed more regal than the rest. He was a tall, brown-haired, crimson-eyed pureblood, and he approached her.

"Hello, are you new here?" He asked her as he sent everyone else to their rooms.

"Yeah…I'm guessing you're the dorm leader…" Aaya responded.

"Kaname Kuran." He stated simply.

'_So…a pureblood at Cross Academy. How odd." _Aaya thought to herself as she said goodbye to Kaname to head up to her room.

"214A…" Aaya analyzed the doors until she found hers. She opened the door only to find a shirtless moonlight-colored eyed man standing in her room. Aaya blushed quickly and shut the door.

"What the hell…this is the right room! Why…" Aaya felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She leaned against the door trying to find a map in the big stack of papers the Headmaster had given her. All of a sudden, the door behind her swung open and she fell backwards, only to fall into the mysterious boy's chest.

"Can I help you?" He stated emotionless.

"Um…the paper says that this is my room and uh…I didn't mean to burst in on you like that." Aaya stuttered and blushed at the same time. She had never seen a boy so beautiful before. He was bringing out her inner girl from Aaya. The boy grabbed the paper then looked at her.

"This is your room. I guess we're roommates." He turned around and let her inside the room. Aaya thanked the heavens although she didn't know the dorms were co-ed.

"So, you are the new transfer student the school was so hyped up about, huh? What's your name?" The boy asked.

"It's Aaya." She replied. Somehow, she felt as if she kept repeating her name to everyone today.

"Oh, alright. You'd better hurry up, classes start soon." He informed her.

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Shiki. On the paper, I saw that we have the same schedule. So you can follow me for today. Let's go." He grabbed his books and Aaya followed him through the hallways. It was about 10 minutes of walking in silence until Aaya broke the ice.

"Hey, Shiki. I'm sorry about…falling into you like that." Aaya apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, the way you practically freaked out afterwards was pretty cute." Shiki looked in complete shock. Aaya stared at him speechless and Shiki just turned around and walked away.

"The hell was that…What's wrong with me?" Shiki said talking to himself rubbing his head.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect." Rima said as she ran up to Shiki.

"That doesn't mean anything coming from you. You're my…" Shiki was still shaken to finish his sentences.

"Girlfriend. Forever and always, right?" Rima said almost threateningly.

"Right…"

* * *

"The hell was that about? Damn, why does everyone attractive always have girlfriends? Now I have to find my classes by myself." Aaya said as she watched the golden-haired girl latched on to Shiki's arm.

"What…why in the world do I have to take Chemistry? It sounds hella boring." Aaya groaned to herself.

"Let's see…class starts at 12:45…it's…holy shit it's 12:43!" Aaya started to run through the hallways searching for her class, but unfortunately, the bell rang right before she found the room. Aaya burst through the door only to see everyone staring at her.

"Miss…I know you are new, but I want you to know, I do not tolerate lateness in my class." The teacher attempted to discipline Aaya but she wasn't paying attention. She ran over to Shiki and threw the papers in his face.

"What the hell? I thought you were going to help me? Why'd you run off like that!?" Aaya screamed at him but Shiki sat there saying nothing.

"Who the hell are you to yell at him like that?" Aaya stared at his lab partner who was a golden-haired, blue-eyed girl who looked like a doll.

"The name's Aaya. Besides, the real question is: who the fuck are you to yell at me like that?" Aaya wasn't going to have anything of this.

"Listen, don't start with me girl. I know you're new but that doesn't give you any right to-"Aaya interrupted the girl.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, little girl. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Rima stood up and got in Aaya's face, only to realize she was right. Aaya was about a foot taller than her, but still attempted to stand her ground.

"GIRLS. TAKE YOUR SEATS. NOW." The teacher yelled from the bottom of the classroom. Aaya grabbed her stuff and walked to the back where she sat next to a long brown-haired girl who seemed to always be staring at Kaname.

"Aaya…you are…going to pay." Rima mumbled underneath her breath.

* * *

Oh man, why did I make Aaya really tough? Maybe I'm just sort of a feminist sometimes. XD. There, I wrote a chapter about a shirtless Shiki so don't hurt me ;w;. R&R.


	4. Kiss

You Are

People are avoiding my fic cause' it says not complete D:. How dare you! XD. I'll just keep writing until it I finish ;w;. I feel like…my story needs like…a lemon in it. But I can't write one! XD It'd be too awkward. But please, read on :3 Hey, you! Shiki fangirls! You are not alone D:. Oh yeah, I forgot to write in my previous chapters:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK AND I ONLY OWN AAYA AS MY OC. (This goes for all my Chaps) :3

* * *

The bell rang as all the classes were finished for the night.

"That was pure hell." Aaya said to herself as she recapped the day's events.

"She kept staring at me throughout all my classes. Damn…I'm glad today's over" She kept talking to herself as she opened her dorm room. She was about undress until she remembered she shared a room with a guy.

"I have to make myself look unattractive. That's going to be so hard…" Aaya just had a bad habit of talking to herself. She threw on some striped pajama pants and a tank top and laid in her bed, underneath her wool covers. As time passed, she eventually fell asleep but was abruptly awoken by voices outside her door.

"What the hell? What do you mean she shares a room with you?" that angry girl's voice was all too familiar. Aaya looked at the clock, and it was 4:56 am, and class ended at 2:15. Why weren't they asleep yet? More importantly, why are they disturbing her sleep?

Aaya didn't feel like dealing with her, especially when she was trying to sleep so she took a pillow and covers and attempted to hop out her window but ended up cutting herself on a piece of glass hanging from the window. It wasn't anything to make a deal out of so she just went on with her business. She wandered around the academy campus for a bit before falling asleep next to a tree.

* * *

Zero woke up in his bed with a note card on his stomach that read:

'_Hey Zero! I hope you enjoyed our little memory session yesterday. I carried you back to your room so be grateful. _

_-Aaya'_

Zero sighed and got dressed to go on patrol to make sure none of the Night Class students were wandering outside before the sun rose. Zero went into the bathroom and brushed water across his face.

_'Why does everything always happen to me?'_ Zero brushed his fingertips across the neck wound Aaya caused him.

_'Well, I wouldn't say that it was completely horrible.'_ Zero's mind wandered off then quickly went back on task.

_'What the hell am I saying…?_' He dried off his face and put on his uniform. He had to puff his collar up to cover up the wound from the other people. He reattached his Bloody Rose and left only to bump into Yuki.

"Ah, Yuki. It's you." Zero's voice contained about 0% excitement.

"Hey Zero! Nothing like working in the early morning, huh!?" Yuki said in her usual peppy voice.

Zero groaned and didn't respond as they walked down the hallway.

"Zero, you never told me how it went yesterday with the new girl!" Yuki said as she poked Zero in the arm.

"NOTHING! Nothing happened!!! So don't even ask." Zero quickly responded.

"Why are you so jumpy? What when on yesterday?" Yuki looked worried.

"I already told you. Nothing. Happened." Zero tried to stop the conversation, but knowing Yuki, she would keep trying to pry it out of him.

"Don't lie to me, Zero. I know when something is wrong." Yuki grew angry with him.

"Just leave me alone, Yuki. Seriously. Stop being so suspicious all the time." Zero faced Yuki.

"What are you trying to say, Zero!?" Yuki asked angrily.

"I'm TRYING to say that you just need to learn how to shut the hell up sometimes. Is that so much to ask for? Is it too fucking much to ask for?" Zero yelled then turned around and went the opposite direction.

"I wonder…Zero…everyday…we grow farther apart…" Yuki said as tears started to form.

Yuki wiped her eyes. "I know! I will go apologize to Zero! He's probably just having one of his usual mood swings…" She turned around and started to follow Zero's path.

* * *

"Damn, why is everyone trying to get in my business?" Zero shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through the forest. He spotted a body lying near a tree plus, there was a scent of blood. Zero walked next to the body, which had covers over the top of their face. Zero grabbed the top of the covers and pulled them off to realize it was Aaya. He screamed and jumped back, waking up a drowsy Aaya.

"What the…Zero? How…convenient…" Aaya smiled at him. Zero looked at her with complete fear and Aaya noticed this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Zero, please, come sit down next to me." Aaya smiled at him as she patted the ground next to her. Zero looked as hesitant as ever and he just stared at the spot.

"Don't look so scared. It's not like there's spikes beneath my hand or anything." Aaya said trying to reassure him. Zero finally sat down next to her as he grew uncomfortable as the scent of blood was even stronger.

"I hope…I didn't awaken any of your bad memories Zero. I heard what happened with you…and Ichiru…and your 'condition'." Aaya said sentimentally.

"Don't worry. It's completely not your fault. Something was bound to happen anyway, I always have unfortunate things happen to me." Zero confessed. There was something about being around Aaya that made him feel at ease.

"How can you feel some comfortable around me after I practically attacked you in the hallway?" Aaya asked him.

"Well…you're…you're about the only person that I've met that so honest enough to let me regain my memories to my past. When you bit me, not only did I regain some of my memories, but I saw some of yours. Honestly, I really don't remember much about what happened before my family was killed. But, I feel that…" Zero trailed off.

"You can tell me, Zero." Aaya smiled at him.

"I feel that…I can confide in you. You're…the person that can understand me the best. Not Yuki…not the Headmaster…just you…" Zero started to smile as he admitted his thoughts.

"Zero. You and I are the same. You do know if you drink the blood of the Pureblood that bit you, you won't fall to a level E. **(A/N- I wasn't sure if they turned back into humans or whatever. In this case, they just stay a normal vamp. XD)** After all, after I got bit…I was so close to falling to a Level E as such a young age. When I met you two…I was falling close. I almost lost it when I smelled your blood. I actually thank you for slapping me back then; it helped me regain some of my sanity." Aaya smiled at Zero.

"The Pureblood who bit me…your parents tracked her down…and killed her. I found her body before it decomposed and drank the blood…and now…I'm saved. Zero…you can do the same. As long as I'm concerned, I won't let you fall to a Level E." Aaya patted Zero's head.

Aaya tried to readjust herself to comfort Zero but ended up reopening her wound on her arm again.

"Oh…shit." Aaya said as she looked down at it trying to wipe the blood away. She looked up and saw Zero start to swear and his eyes filled with anxiety…but at the same time…with vampiric lust.

"I told you I would help you. Do you want my blood Zero?" Aaya asked him as she held out her arm to him. Zero grabbed her arm and licked the wound, lapping up every bit a blood, never letting a drop spill onto her skin.

Aaya blushed as she could feel Zero's tongue go across her skin. She looked at him as he gazed up into her eyes. Zero leaned in closer to Aaya, so close; she could feel his breath on her face. Zero grabbed Aaya's face and tilted it upwards and brought his lips to hers as Aaya put her arms around Zero's neck.

"ZERO." Zero turned around as he saw a flabbergasted **(A/N- I had no better word to describe it. Man, that's how I would be. XD Dramatic Pause here.)** Yuki staring at him.

"How could you…you are…a traitor!" Yuki started crying.

Zero didn't have anything to say but Aaya leaned back onto the tree smirking.

"You! You whore! Don't you have anything else better to do than steal boyfriends!? You just got here, too! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Yuki screamed at her.

"I wonder why everyone keeps saying that question to me… Am I really that much of an anger-provoking person?" Aaya said as she walked over to Yuki, after all, she was about two feet taller than her.

"You're going to pay for this! I swear, damn you to hell!" Yuki screamed at her.

"Three words for you, little girl. Bring it bitch."

* * *

Ohsnap. My longest chapter, and one of my best/dramatic if I do say so myself. –Laughs and scoffs at self- R & R. I love me and this chapter. I love using my brain :3.


	5. Jealousy?

You Are

My fic keeps getting lost in the crowd of VK fics, so I must keep updating. I'm feeling a bit unloved. XD Yesterday, I was so inspired by my chapter but now I'm feeling unimaginative D:. I need moooooore drama. I'm feel indecisive, so you! Take my poll in my profile to help decide the fate. Maybe :D

Disclaimer: I don't own VK and blah…blah…blah.

* * *

Aaya walked back to her dorm room with her pillows and covers in her hands. Sure, she earned a few looks by dragging her stuff back to her dorm, but right now, she could care less. Her mind was occupied with other things. Aaya finally arrived at her door and she heard voices inside. It was about 7:35 am and she figured people should have been sleeping by now. She was about to dig in her pocket for her key when she heard moans from inside her room.

"What the hell…" Aaya stopped her movements as she recognized the voices. It was Shiki and that girl, Rima from class.

"I didn't know…they were…" Aaya threw her stuff on the floor and sat down on her pillow.

'_Why does this bother me so much…?'_ Aaya thought as she lay down and set up a bed outside of her room. She took her pillow and covered her ears from the sounds being evoked from the people inside of her room. Minutes passed, that seemed like hours before she heard the doorknob wiggle. Aaya sat up in her annoyed manner with her half-conscious look upon her face. Damn…all she needed was sleep.

She looked up as Rima left the room with her hair tossed all over the place looking unfazed until she turned around and saw Aaya and she smirked.

"Jealous?" Rima asked as she smirked at the annoyed Aaya, who wasn't going to have any shit to deal with.

"Sorry, I'm not jealous over the fact of how easy you are. Get the hell out my way." Aaya said she completely shoved Rima off and entered the room and shut the door behind her. Shiki looked semi-shocked at how quickly Aaya entered the room and she looked angrier than ever.

"How long have you been there?" Shiki asked.

"Way too damn long…" Aaya said as she was a bit hesitant to even touch her bed, nevertheless, anything in her room. Shiki really didn't have anything to respond back to Aaya, he felt kind of…ashamed.

"Don't give me that silent pause. You're making things more awkward than they should be." Aaya lay down in her bed and shuffled underneath the covers and faced the wall. Shiki's bed was about two feet away from hers, only separated by a clothing drawer.

"I'm not making things awkward. It's the way I am. I'm not much of a talker." Shiki lay down as he faced the ceiling.

"Well then…what are you? Are you just a fucker?" Aaya said almost unemotionally. Shiki turned around and looked at her.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Shiki said quite offended.

"My first impressions of you aren't good. I've only been here for about two days and you're already…" Aaya trailed off.

"Don't talk like that. Aaya, you are such a hypocrite. I heard what Yuki screamed, since you guys are only a few feet away from the dorms. I never knew you and Zero…" Shiki got interrupted by Aaya throwing a nearby object at his stomach.

"Who are you to judge me like that? You don't even know me." Aaya said angrier than ever before.

"I could say the same thing." Shiki responded.

"I didn't come here to fight with you…" Aaya said as she turned around to face Shiki.

"I just came here to go to sleep." She continued.

"Then, go ahead." Shiki responded to her nonchalantly.

"Shiki… can you promise me something?" Aaya asked.

"What?"

"Promise to not kill me in my sleep." Aaya said she turned around threw the covers over her head as she heard tiny laugh coming from Shiki.

"Well, I can't promise anything." The humor and sarcasm could still be heard in his voice. Aaya heard this and smiled as they both fell asleep.

A few hours passed but Aaya finally woke up when she felt someone scream. She turned around to see the table light on and Shiki panting heavily and shaking.

"Shiki? What's wrong?" Aaya asked scared for him.

"Nothing…"

"Something had to happen for you to scream like that." Aaya said worried.

"I…I just had a nightmare…" Shiki admitted as he blushed a bit.

"A nightmare? About what?" Aaya asked.

"I…I'd rather not say." Shiki shook his head.

"Well, if you're okay now, we should head back to sleep. We have about three hours more to sleep. Just turn off the light whenever you're ready." Aaya smiled and reassured him.

"Aaya…can I ask you a favor?" Shiki said quietly.

"Hmm…what is it?"

"Could…could I sleep with you?" Shiki asked.

"Wh-whaaaaaaat? What do you mean?" Aaya asked surprised.

"I usually can't sleep alone…especially after a nightmare. When I went to go to sleep…and you weren't here…that's when I asked Rima to stay and she well…wanted me to make love to her. I told her no, but she wanted to persuade me by…doing it herself, and that's what you heard. But, I didn't do anything. That's why I always have a roommate…" Shiki admitted as he blushed with each word.

Aaya burst out laughing at him, so much, she almost cried.

"It's not funny! I'm being serious here! I'm spilling my inner secrets to you, and all you do is laugh?" Shiki said as got angry.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. It's just that…I never expected you to get so flustered. But it was cute, though." Aaya said as she smiled at him and Shiki blushed harder.

"It wasn't meant to be cute." Shiki said as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe it's because you're just naturally loveable." Aaya scooted over in her bed and held open her covers. Shiki got up and turned off the light as he lay down in her bed and he blushed so much, he felt like his face was on fire. Aaya never expected for her bed to feel as small as her back was on Shiki's lower stomach. She could feel his rock-hard abs through her shirt and she blushed. **(A/N- Oh snap. o////o. No, there won't be a lemon here. LOL. There's a bed full of blushing people.)**

"G-g-good night, Shiki." Aaya managed to say through her overly-pulsating heartbeat.

"Good night…mmm…" Shiki said as he buried his head in her hair.

* * *

The buzzer on Aaya's alarm went off. Aaya was semi-awake as she hit the off button her alarm, then went back to sleep. Eventually, she finally woke up for real to see that she changed positions. She was now facing Shiki, with her face about two inches away from his sleeping one. Shiki's arm was around her waist that held her kind of tight for a "just a nightmare" sleep. Shiki woke up, wiped his eyes, and yawned as he looked at Aaya.

"Good morniiiiiiiiiiiing." Shiki accidentally stretched out his 'morning' when he realized where his hands were.

"I'm sorry!" Shiki apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's…holy shit! We're an hour late! Class already started!" Aaya said she hopped up from the bed.

"What! What happened to the alarm clock?" Shiki asked.

"About that…" Aaya laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it. There's no need to rush either. We're already late as is, so who cares about time now." Shiki smiled at Aaya.

"I hate to be late." Aaya said as she started to put on her uniform in the bathroom. Shiki just shrugged it off and took his good ol' time.

"You better hurry up or I'll leave you." Aaya warned as she started to shove Shiki's arm's through the uniform's sleeves.

"I didn't even get a chance to shower or brush my hair or anything…" Shiki complained as Aaya shoved him through the door.

* * *

Shiki and Aaya both walked into the classroom and the teacher glared at them.

"Senri-kun…Mitaki-Chan… WHY ARE YOU LATE?" The teacher yelled. Aaya just shrugged and Shiki just sat down in his seat. Rima smiled at him and attached herself to his arm when Aaya walked by to go to her seat.

"Ahh, you're finally here, love! I've been waiting…" Rima trailed off as she sniffed Shiki's arm…then went off to sniff his torso.

"What the hell, Rima? What are you doing?" Shiki asked a bit freaked out that she smelled him.

"Why do you smell like perfume? More specifically, Aaya's perfume? You shouldn't have her scent all over your body!" Rima said as she punched Shiki in the arm.

"Why are you so upset? You're not even really my girlfriend. How many times do I have to tell you, we're just friends?" Shiki glared at her.

"You never minded before when I called you my boyfriend!" Rima complained.

"You are about the most stubborn person to argue with. You know I hate hassle."

"I know what you hate. I know what you like. I know everything about you. This is about that Aaya girl isn't it!? What went on after I left?" Rima said as Shiki refused to answer and just shrugged his shoulders. Rima burst out in tears as she ran out the classroom and screamed down the hallway.

"I wonder what the hell her problem is…" Aaya said as she finished writing her notes down.

* * *

Chapppppppppppter done! Now go vote in my poll or die. R & R Loves :D


	6. Save me a Dance, Love

You Are

Oh my…it has been over eight months since I last updated. I guess you can yell at me for being super lazy. Today, I feel inspired! Now, new chapter! Go!

Disclaimer: I own Aaya as my own OC and not the rest of the characters and blah…blah…blah…

* * *

Class went on, although Shiki could not concentrate for the rest of the class. His emotions…his mind…his heart…they were just all confused. The bell rang but before everyone left the teacher told everyone to stay for a bit for a recent announcement.

"Students…the Headmaster would like to announce a sudden dance that he has planned for today! He wants it to be formal…and his reason for this is…uhm…he is in a mood for one and he can do whatever he wants because he's the Headmaster?" The teacher started laughing as he read off the announcement paper he was given.

"That guy is something else…oh yeah. Class is dismissed." The teacher continued to laugh as he walked back to his desk.

Shiki walked out the classroom doors and turned the corner to only have an arm grasp onto his.

"Rima…" He stared down at the still crying girl that was latched onto his arm.

"Shiki…I'm sorry I caused a scene in the class…it's just that I…" Rima started crying more intensely.

"It's okay Rima…stop crying. You're causing an even worse scene…" Apparently Shiki wasn't the best comforter in the world.

"Alright…but…I need to know. Right here, right now…" Rima just couldn't ask it. She was just too afraid of the answer.

"What are your feelings towards Aaya Mitaki?" She finally got out.

"What!? What in the world are you talking about?" He asked flustered.

"The way you act around her….the way you look at her…you act so different in front of her than in front of me. Do you like her as more than roommates? Do you like me…as more than just a friend?" She could almost pass out from the tension and anxiety between them.

"You're acting like you are my girlfriend again! Besides, I…I don't know…" Shiki couldn't say it.

"Don't lie to me, Shiki! Of course you know! Just tell me. I can handle it…"

"If I say it…you won't like my answer…" Shiki admitted.

Rima ran down the hallway as she cried as if her heart broke into a dozen of shattered pieces. She looked around to see many teachers roaming the hallways so she entered a bathroom to pull herself together.

'_Why does he like her…and…why not me? What is so wrong with me that he just falls for the new girl? Am I that unattractive to him?' _Rima questioned as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her tears started to form as she reminisced about all the trouble she went through to get Shiki to like her…to fall in love with her. Her crying was interrupted by a door opening behind her.

"SHIKI? Oh….it's just you…the Headmaster's daughter…" Rima said emotionless.

"Oh…Rima…I didn't know anyone was in here. Listen…I heard that…" Yuki started to wander off again.

"You heard what?" Rima asked.

"About your whole classroom scene thing. I feel your pain…she kissed Zero. Right in front of me too! Do you hate Aaya Mitaki as much as I do?" Yuki asked smirking.

"I don't hate her…I despise her…I loathe her…I detest her…I abhor her…" Rima started going down the list.

"Okay, okay! Me too! I was wondering…you know the big dance today?" Yuki asked.

"No…I must have missed the announcement. But, what about it?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"I have a plan to get her back…for all the things she has done to both of us." Yuki smirked evilly.

* * *

Aaya walked back to her dorms and was getting ready to sleep. Shiki walked in only to find a drowsy Aaya almost already half asleep.

"Aaya! You didn't hear the announcement about the dance?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah…I heard it. What about it? I don't want to go." Aaya said as she started to go underneath her covers.

"Why not? It will be fun, Aaya! Trust me…"

"It's not fun if everyone hates me there." Aaya stated plainly as she turned her back towards him and pulled the covers over her head.

"That's not true! Everyone doesn't hate you…I don't hate you…at all…" Shiki started going off. Aaya turned around and looked at him with a questioning face.

"Listen…you don't have to stay…but can you at least show up for one dance? One dance with me…?" Shiki asked quietly. Aaya just continued to stare at him.

"You don't have to get dressed so formal…I don't care what you look like…you look beautiful in anything you wear…" Shiki started to blush as he couldn't believe he said that last sentence out loud.

"Your blushing is making me blush…besides your flattery-"Aaya got interrupted by Shiki.

"Is it working?" He asked with a smile. The moon shone through the window and onto his eyes. His eyes were so intoxicating she felt almost hypnotized.

"Yes…I'll see you at the dance, Shiki." Aaya said as she laughed and turned back around. Shiki thanked the heavens that she did not stomp on his heart when he practically laid it out on the floor for her to accept. Shiki started to get dressed for the dance.

"I'll see you later, Shiki. Good night."

"Oh, it will be a very good night now." Shiki said as he started smirk about all the upcoming events.

* * *

Mmmmmm…you smell that? Fresh baked updates. I might write another one today. I had to edit this like 20 times. I'm getting ahead of myself in events. I think I'm accidentally letting Aaya and Shiki have more moments than Aaya and Zero when it's supposed to be equal D;. Ah well, R&R. Mucho amor.


	7. Decision

You Are

It has been more than a year…I'm sorry! I'm a horrible, horrible person! Ah well, hopefully my writing has improved! Although I think it probably has stayed the same for the most part! XD I really forgot where I was heading with this...so…I'm cutting it short. Probably one more chapter!

* * *

The clock struck 9 pm. It was pitch black dark and silent outside as most of the day class students retired to their dormitories for the rest of the night. Aaya used her key to quietly unlock the door to her dormitory. She looked around and no one was there; Shiki probably was helping Ichijo setting up for the dance. Aaya wandered into her bedroom, where she saw a large white bag with a note on top.

_Aaya, _

_While I was out shopping for my tuxedo for tonight, I saw this in the store window, and I thought that you would look perfect in it…Please wear it tonight! I bet you'd look beautiful…See you._

_-Shiki_

She smiled at the kind words Shiki wrote and was about to open the bag when she heard the door behind her open. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw Zero walk into the room and close the door behind him. The last time they had seen each other was after their kiss, and yet, here he was in his dance attire. Sleek, form-fitting, and very clean-cut…contouring to every shape of Zero's muscular teenage body…Aaya snapped out of it when she saw Zero walking closer to her. He stopped within inches of her, both of them in silence.

"Is this what you're going to wear?" Zero finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, Shiki bought it for me…" Aaya started to smile at the kind gesture. Zero turned to Aaya with a hurt expression on his face.

"I've heard rumors, Aaya…" He started.

"Rumors about what!"

"I've heard that you and Shiki are becoming an "item"…or is this false?" he questioned.

"…I don't… I don't know what you're talking about…we're just roommates!" she started to defend herself.

""Just roommates," huh? Or is that just the façade you want everyone to believe?"

"I…" she was suddenly out of words.

"Listen, Aaya. I don't open up to many people…and for you to be one of the ones I've let to become close to me…" he trailed off.

"No, Zero! You don't even understand – "she was interrupted by Zero pushing her against the wall, then pinning her hands to her sides. She couldn't move. Not because of her hands, but at how nervous and paralyzed she became when Zero was within millimeters of her face.

"I may not understand the real story behind the rumors…but I do understand the feelings that I have for you…is that enough?"

Zero's face came closer, and closer, until his lips finally touched hers once again. Although they had kissed before, this was much more passionate and emotional than the last. He didn't want this kiss to end; he'd rather suffocate from the lack of oxygen than to separate from her lips. Zero just hoped this feeling was mutual.

After a few seconds, they were forced to separate as Aaya jerked her head to the side. Zero, shocked, now showed more expressions of hurt on his face.

Speechless once again, Aaya avoided eye contact with the man across from her.

"…Shiki is waiting for me. I have to get dressed." She stated.

"After all that…you just bring HIM up out of nowhere?" Zero screamed angrily.

"He's not a "HIM", he's Shiki and I like him a hell of a lot…and you…you are…"

"What am I to YOU, Aaya…tell me..." Zero asked quietly.

"Nothing to me."


	8. Everything

You Are

New chapter update! Three…two…one…go!

* * *

The moment she said those three words, she immediately regretted it. Aaya didn't mean it …she KNEW she didn't mean it or else she wouldn't feel this way. But yet…she couldn't bring herself to admit it to Zero's suddenly saddened face. Zero looked at Aaya once more before turning around, leaving, and shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Damn my big mouth…" Aaya cursed to herself quietly. She was only here for a few weeks, but yet, she already caused this much trouble. She didn't really care about the useless girls she had upset, but rather, Zero and Shiki.

Aaya turned to her closet and pulled out a luggage.

"Maybe this is the best decision for everyone."

* * *

The clock struck twelve. The night class dance was officially starting…but Aaya was not attending. As she zipped up her luggage full of her clothes and belongings, she stood up from the floor. She looked back at the empty room, staring sadly in the direction of Shiki's bed, right before she closed the door to her room.

Aaya walked down the hallways until she reached the front doorway to the dormitory. She reached for doorknob, but to her surprise, the doorknob turned from the other side. She backed up then looked at the person entering the dormitory.

"What are you doing?" Zero said as he stood in front of her.

"I'm leaving…isn't it obvious?"

"Leaving Cross Academy? Listen…if this is what happened upstairs, forget it, it's fine."

"No! It's not okay…" Aaya trailed off as she looked down at her feet. There was a period of silence between the two for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it at all…" Aaya started.

"Yes you did. Your words up there were backed by raw emotion. Plus, you always say what you mean the first time…you can't take back what you said…and you can't take back the toll it had on my heart…"

"I swear on my life! The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you. I just had conflicting feelings and lapse of judgment. The moment we had by the tree in the front lawn…those feelings were real."

"Conflicting feelings…?" Zero turned his head to the side, creating another period of silence.

"I don't have to explain myself. Plus, you won't have to believe me. Bye." Aaya pushed past Zero and walked down the front stairs to the road where the academy bus was waiting at the end. Zero clinched his fists together and gritted his teeth together.

Suddenly, Zero felt his heart momentarily take over his brain, as he turned around and ran towards Aaya and grabbed her wrists, spinning her around.

"Aaya…"

"Aren't you still Yuki's boyfriend anyway? What do you even care if I leave?"

"Screw Yuki! I don't want anyone else but you!" Zero tightened his grip upon her wrists.

"I just want to erase this doubt in my heart…I want you to prove me wrong! Make me believe you!" Zero yelled somewhat loudly and stared straight into Aaya's eyes. She dropped her luggage from her hands and took a few steps towards Zero, never breaking eye contact.

"Believe me…" Aaya trailed off as she turned her head slightly, pressing her lips to Zero's oh so lightly. Zero, who missed this feeling the most in the world, pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

As both broke apart for a moment of air, Aaya turned around as she heard the sound of bus brakes behind her.

"I guess this is it, Zero." Aaya said as she picked up her luggage from the floor.

"I guess I can't convince you to stay."

"No matter how far apart we are…although we are not connected physically, we will always be connected spiritually and emotionally." Aaya said with a smile as she started to board the bus. Aaya sat down next to the window, pulling it down to say one last thing.

"Oh, Zero! If you see Shiki…tell him I'm sorry I broke our promise."

Zero agreed and sadly smiled as he waved goodbye to his…his what?

"Aaya! Before you go, can you answer one more question?"

"Hmm?"

"Answer me truthfully…with all honesty now. What am I to you?"

"You are…my everything."

* * *

PHEW. END FIC. I know Aaya had super change of heart. But still. R&R.


End file.
